Tainted Princess
by Mrs.TomRiddle0918
Summary: My mother always taught me to be strong no matter what, even if I'm shattering inside. I've done well for years, never letting anyone see just how broken I am. But starting school at Ouran Academy brings new friends, more struggles, and a calculating raven haired Host Club Manager who doesn't know when to mind his own business. How long until the mask cracks?


_My mother used to tell me that true strength is being able to keep everything together when the world seems to be crashing down around you, that it doesn't matter how broken you are as long as you give the effort to put yourself back together again. My mother lived by those words through her battle with lung cancer, never showing her fear and pushing through every day no matter how much she wanted to just lay down and cry. She stood tall and proud for two years until the disease took her from me. Now I live by those words, pushing through my own personal Hell with as much strength that I have left._

Staring out the window of my bedroom as I sit on the end of my bed, I mentally prepared myself for the day ahead. It was my first day at a new school, Ouran Elite Private Acadamy; a very prestigious school for the rich and famous, which I am not. Don't get me wrong, my father makes plenty of money running a bank in the downtown district, but not nearly enough to afford the tuition for this school. Not like he would pay it even if he did. No, I got in on a musical scholarship mostly for my adapt skill with the piano and guitar, although I play the violen and flute as well.

The fact that my family isn't wealthy makes me an outsider already, add that to me not buying a uniform and you have a very nervous girl on your hands. But it's alright, I'll get through this school like I do with everything else, with a smile and the manners my mother taught me from a very young age. The only highlight of going to Ouran is the fact that my good friend Haruhi Fujioka goes there, another scholarship stuent.

Haruhi and I first became friends through a school project when we were 7, a penpal project to be exact. You see, I may be Japanese but I'm not from Japan. I was born and raised in Los Angelas, California in America, so when the project was introduced, we were given adresses for other kids all over the world, and mine just happened to be Haruhi's. We grew closer and closer as time went on, and whenever my mother traveled to Japan for her Fashion Design career, I went with her. I've met Haruhi twice, once when we were 9, and once when we were 11 right before my mother died. She's been a constant in my life, and she's also the only person who knows what my life has been like after my mom passed away.

Sighing to myself, I got up to get ready and get going. I didn't want to be late on my first day, that would be down right embarassing. After brushing my teeth, I stared at myself in the mirror as I brushed my waist length white hair. I wasn't tall, probably around 5'4", and I was probably a bit underweight but I had small curves and a small bust. A lot of people would probably say I'm a very pretty girl, were it not for the bruises and burns marring my smooth porcelain skin on my back, upper arms, stomach and upper thighs.

Looking away from my reflection after glaring into the crimson eyes of the mirror, I slipped on a pair of black tights, a yellow pleated skirt, and a black turtleneck sweater. After I was dressed and I made sure I had everything I needed for school, I hurried out of my room and downstairs to the front door as quietly as I could. It was only a little after seven o' clock so my father would be waking up pretty soon. After slipping on a pair of beat up black and white converse, I shouldered my bag and slipped out the front door, swishing my bangs out of my eyes. Ouran High School, here I come.

 _ **!**_

Stepping into classroom 1B, I nervously chewed my bottom lip. The lucky thing about a musical scholarship is that it wasn't based entirely on my grades so I was able to get in with my slightly above average grades, and as long as I kept A's in B-class I would be fine.

"Excuse me? I'm the new student, Chihiro Atsuko." I said, giving the teacher a bright smile. The older man gave me a warm smile in return, relaxing some of my nerves that had built up. For some reason, adults seemed to always be fond of me even if they didn't know me.

"Ah, yes! We've been expecting you Atsuko-San, please have a seat over in the back there." he told me and I thanked him. As I sat at my desk I took a deep breath to calm myself. I had gotten a lot of stares and whispers on my way to the classroom, but I had anticipated that. I just wished they would ignore me, it would make my life a lot easier. I took out everything that I needed, sighing to myself in disapointment that Haruhi wasn't in my class.

We hadn't been able to see each other at all in the two weeks I had been here, I was too busy getting accustomed to my new house and job, and she was busy with her Host Club. She had told me the story of how she came to be a host, and I thought it was pretty amusing. I had agreed to meet up with her in the club room before I had to go to work though, and I couldn't wait.

My inner thoughts were cut off by the bell ringing and students piling in. A lot of them began to whisper and point at me, but I ignored them all in favor of opening my notebook to take notes once class started. After everyone was seated, the teacher, who's name was Genko-Sensei, stood up and called from attention.

"Alright class, as you see we have a new student among us. Her name is Chihiro Atsuko and she moved here from America. Let's all make her feel welcome, alright?" he said, and I was internally giving that man a huge hug for not making me stand up and intoduce myself. He must have seen how uncomfortable I was with all the attention. Class started and I took as many notes as I could, thanking whoever was listening that I had taught myself how to speak Japanese when I started writing to Haruhi, despite the fact that she spoke english.

 _ **!**_

My first day went better than I had suspected. I kept up in class and took a lot of notes to study later, and avoided talking to too many people by eating my lunch in the classroom. I wasn't anti-social, but I didn't feel the need to make many friends. I wasn't at this school to socialize and have a good time, I was was there to get a good education and hopefully further my music career.

By the end of the day, I was buzzing in excitment to see Haruhi. I had talked to her on the phone every night since arriving but it wasn't the same as seeing her in person, which I hadn't gotten to do in years.

As I made my way up the staircases, I tried to contain my jitters as to not put myself into a state. I wondered if she was as excited as I was. Probably not, she had other friends while I didn't, but that didn't stop me from being over the moon.

Finally making it to Music Room #3, I took a deep breath to steel my nerves and get myself under control before grabbing the handle and slowly pushing the door open a bit. I knew it was a Host Club, but I wasn't expecting a bright light and rose petals to assault my face.

" _ **Welcome!"**_

Staring at the five boys and one girl standing there, I couldn't help but smile a bit. They were all very good looking and the charming greeting definitely was a good touch. Shaking myself from my thoughts, I stepped cautiously into the room. I knew which one was Haruhi, but I didn't know if she recognized me.

"Wow, it's that new student everyone's been talking about! The new commoner!" a boy with ginger color hair said, a identical boy nodding from next to him. _Commoner?_

"Um..I'm looking for Haruhi Fujioka?" I ask, wringing my hands out of habit. I watched as the 'boy' with short brown hair and pretty chocolate eyes came to a realization and a grin spread across their face.

"Chi-Chi?" she asked, and tears welled in my eyes at the endearing nickname she gave me when we were 8. A grin came to my face as well and, ignoring all the other boys in the room, I raced to her and threw my arms around her. She embraced me back quickly and we bagan to laugh in joy. It was an amazing feeling to be in her arms again, she was the only person that ever made me feel safe.

"Ahem..Haruhi, who's this young lady?" a voice asked from behind me, causing my to flinch and move out of the way quickly. I turned around to find a tall boy with blond hair and violet eyes, his whole demeaner screaming 'gentleman.'

"Oh, sorry Tamaki-sempai, this is Chihiro Atsuko. She's an old friend of mine, she just moved here." Haruhi explained and I smiled at the other boy.

"It's a pleasure to make your aquantance." I said, making sure my posture was straight and my hands were clasped in front of me. My mother taught me well.

"Aw! Chi-chan is so cute!" another voice sounded to my right. Looking over, I found a small boy with blond hair who looked like a elementary student despite his highschool uniform, on the shoulders of a very tall boy with black hair and dark eyes.

"Why thank you. What's your name?" I asked, my attention turning to the adorable boy. I had a soft spot for cute things, I couldn't help it.

"I'm Mitsukuni Haninozuka, and this is Takashi Morinozuka!" he said, pointing to the boy he was riding. I gave him a smile, and he giggled.

"That's Tamaki Suoh, and the twins are Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin." he said, pointing to the identical boys with ginger hair. "And that's Kyoya Ootori." the small boy continued, pointing to another boy with black hair and grey eyes framed in glasses, who was writing in a black book.

"Well, it's so nice to meet all of you. Haruhi has told me much about you all." I said, moving to stand next to the brunette. We were the same height and it was nice to not be towered over for once.

"You talked about us with your friend, Haruhi-chan!? Daddy's so proud!" Tamaki shouted, grabbing my friend and hugging her in what looked to be a death glomp. Poor girl.

"Sempai, get off!" she yelled, pushing him away to come stand with me again.

"Are you going to be staying for the club, Chi-chan?" she asked me but I shook my head. I wished I could, but I had to go home and get ready for work.

"Sorry Ru-chan, but I have work." I said, biting my bottom lip. Her eyes narrowed and she glanced around. All the hosts were around us talking, but we both knew they were listening. Grabbing my hand, she pulled me away from the others to a more secluded corner.

 _"Before you go, how are you? Is it bad?"_ she whispered in english just in case someone was eavesdropping. I gave her a sad smile and rubbed my upper arm where I knew a deep bruise was, and she caught the action.

 _"It's nothing I can't handle, you know that."_ I whispered back, but she just grabbed my hand. I could see the concern and fear in her eyes, but it was my own fault. I was the one her told her, what did I expect?

 _"You shouldn't have to handle it, Chihiro. Come over after work so I can properly fix you up, because I know you won't agree to a hospital."_ she said and I couldn't help but well up with tears again. I hated worrying my friend, but I could handle myself. I've been doing it for a long time.

" _Alright, but it will be late. I don't get off until 1am."_ I told her and she sighed. She hated my job, but I kind of loved it. I worked as a bartender at a club downtown, the owner taking pity on me and hiring me under the table. I loved being there with the music and dancing, it made me forget about my life for a while.

After assuring her I would be fine, we headed back over to the group, who were whispering to each other. Well Tamaki, the twins and Mitsukuni were whispering while Takashi stood there and Kyoya continued his writing.

"Well, it was lovely to meet you all. I must take my leave now, I hope to see you all again though. Especially you, Mitsukuni." I smiled, not able to help myself. He was just sooo cute!

"Oh, you can call me Hunny, Chi-chan! Everyone else does!" he exclaimed, giving me a huge grin. I nodded to him and was about to turn to say goodbye to my friend when someone grabbed me shoulders. A shot of ice went through my veins and my body froze in terror for a moment before my brain restarted, yelling at me that there was no danger.

"Oh, beautiful Princess! Don't go yet, you only just got here!" Tamaki exclaimed, aparently the one who grabbed me so suddenly. My heart was still pounding in my chest despite my efforts to shake off my fear, and Haruhi seemed to notice because she came to my rescue.

"Tamaki, let her go! She doesn't like beind touched like that, she's sensitive!" she yelled, pushing him away from me. I clutched her hand and gulped inaudably before giving a shaky smile.

"I-I'm okay, really. Sorry about that Tamaki-sempai." I said, trying not to hurt the blonde's feelings. You see, one of the few things that put me on edge is being touched with no warning. It makes me freeze, and I can't help but panic. I hated it.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry Chihiro-chan!" he said, a sullen expression on his face.

"Wow, you managed to scare her within ten minutes, Boss." the twins said in unision, making me giggle softly. I thought it was sweet the way they could say things together, it showed how close they were. I had always wanted a sibling, but I had Haruhi and that was good enough.

"Well, I really must be going or I'll be late. Ru-chan, I'll be by around 1:45, yeah?" I asked, and she nodded. I gave her one last smile before I hurried out of the room. I had to get home and make dinner before I left for work or I was in trouble.

 **~Back with the Host Club~**

"Wow Haru-chan, your friend is so pretty and nice!" Hunny exclaimed, making the rest nod. Haruhi stared after her friend sadly, worry creeping into her eyes. She knew why she had to work, why she didn't show skin, why she had to hurry off. She knew and she wished she could do something, but if she did Chihiro would hate her.

"Haruhi, are you alright?" Haruhi snapped out of her musings to look up at Kyoya, who was looking at her with that calculating look. The brunette nodded, forcing a smile to her face.

"Yeah, I'm fine." she said before joining the other hosts to begin getting ready for the guests. Kyoya stood there, his thoughts on that young girl with pure white hair. He wasn't as oblivious as the other host's, not by a long shot, he saw the look in Haruhi's eyes as she watched her friend leave. But why?

Thinking back to the secret conversation their female host had dragged the other girl away to have, he wondered what they had been talking about. It didn't look like anything good, it looked like Haruhi had been worried then too.

"Haruhi, your friend said she was going to be at your house at 1:45? Isn't that exremely late to be showing up at someone's home?" Kyoya asked, watched the girl turn around.

"Yeah, well, she has to work late tonight and my house is closer to her job. I don't want her traveling far that late." Haruhi said, an uneasy smile on her face. Kyoya's eyes narrowed, but he nodded and didn't push it.

He'd find out what was going on, he always does.


End file.
